Something New
by SiobhanJane
Summary: Ianto questions Jack about Gwen, her wedding, and the dance. Assume spoilers for entire series.


Something New  
Siobhan Jane  
Summary: Ianto questions Jack about Gwen, her wedding, and the dance. Assume spoilers for entire series.  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. No copyright infringement intended.

The quiet hung in air of the SUV like a third passenger. Ianto kept his eyes on the window, watching the night fly by him. It was open just a crack, and he could feel the slight bite of the wind, hear the whistle of the air in his ear.

He finally looked over at Jack in the driver's seat, his eyes glued to the road ahead. Ianto tried not to think too much about what all the silence meant. But since they had climbed into the SUV to head back to Cardiff, Jack had not said one word. Owen and Tosh had driven back to town in Tosh's car. Tosh hadn't wanted to take the chance of falling asleep at the wheel.

Ianto fidgeted in his seat. "So, Tosh and Owen? You think? Finally?"

It took too many beats for Jack to answer, "If Owen's smart, which he is often not."

Ianto waited for Jack to elaborate, but that was all Jack gave. Trying again, Ianto said, "Lovely wedding in the end. After all the killing and retcon, that is."

Jack looked over at Ianto, then back at the road. "What _was_ that back there?"

"A Nostravite?" Ianto replied, confused at the question.

Jack sighed, "Not that, the other thing."

Looking from Jack to the windshield of the SUV and back at Jack again, Ianto's forehead wrinkled up. "You've lost me. Was there another alien running around the reception hall?"

Jack looked over at Ianto and shook his head. He turned back to the road and grasped the steering wheel tightly. "You. Cutting in on my dance with Gwen. Possessive much? Feel the need to mark your territory?" Jack's voice bit through the air and sent a chill up Ianto's spine.

He stared at Jack, anger starting to coil in his stomach. "Do I need to?"

"I'm not yours to mark, Ianto."

Ianto felt like he had been slapped in the face. Heat rose to his cheeks and he swallowed hard. "How long are you going to do this?"

"What?" Jack demanded, looking over to meet Ianto's gaze.

"Pine for her while you fuck me?" Ianto had meant it to sound harsh and cruel, but the words came out tiny and sad.

There was no response to Ianto's question, so he sat alone next to Jack, trying to control his emotions. He tried to stop what came next, but it got away from him. "We do this over and over, you know? We get to a point and one of us backs away."

"Are we having 'the' talk?" Jack laughed. "Weddings and girls."

"I'm not so sure I'm the 'girl' in this relationship," Ianto air-quoted the girl part.

"There you go again, thinking this is a relationship."

Ianto's hand bawled into a fist and he itched to hit Jack. "She's married, Jack. She loves him and you know it. He's good to her, and you know it. It's over Jack."

After a few moments of painful silence, Jack replied, "I know all this. I accepted it a long time ago."

Ianto could feel the blood pounding in his ears. This was as close to admitting his feelings for Gwen that Jack had ever gotten, at least with Ianto. "Then why are you mad at me? It can't be because people saw us dancing. You aren't the shy type."

Jack smiled, "Of course, it's not that. I'd snog you silly in front of the entire room if you would let me."

Once again, confusion played across Ianto's face, "Then why?"

"Because you don't trust this. You keep trying to make it into something it's not. And I _like_ what it is."

Sitting up straighter, Ianto turned to face Jack. "I don't know what the fuck 'this' is Jack! I've never had a relationship with a man. Hell, you won't even let me call it a relationship. Plus, there's Gwen. What the fuck do you want?"

Jack sighed. "I want you to realize that I've only ever wanted you. Ever since you accosted me with tight jeans, delicious coffee, and well-fitted suites." Jack smiled coyly over at Ianto. "Hell, you had me at pterodactyl."

Ianto stared dumfounded at Jack's profile. "You're beyond confusing. I'm confused."

Jack reached over and took Ianto's hand in his. "I'm not in love with Gwen, so relax. Okay?"

Ianto settled back into his seat and concentrated on the feeling of Jack's hand in his. "Okay."

Turning the steering wheel with one hand, Jack pulled off the highway and headed for Ianto's house. "I'm going to drop you off. I have a few things to do at the Hub. But I'd like to come over later, if that's okay."

Ianto shook his head no, but said "Yes. Sure, of course." The confusion he felt was clear in his voice.

Jack pulled the SUV up to the curb in front of Ianto's house and parked. He looked over at the young Welshman and smiled. "Relationships are a bitch, aren't they?"

A nervous smile crept around Ianto's mouth, but the snark managed to take control, "What relationship?"

"Out, you smartass," Jack exclaimed even as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss. "I promise to make this up to you later," he said softly as he pulled away.

Ianto got out of the SUV and watched it drive away before he shook the night off and went inside to wait for Jack to come home.

-End-


End file.
